fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How Kingdom Hearts should have ended
Plot I do not own Kingdom Hearts or How it should of ended. The belong to Disney, Square Enix, and, well, the people who make the how it should of ended videos. Well this will be a one shot. Please, enjoy. Transcript How Kingdom Hearts Should Of Ended "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora asked. "The door has been opened..." Said Riku. The confused Sora asked, "What?" "The has been opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" Said Riku. "What are you talking about? We've got to find Kairi!" Said Sora, who was more concerned for her safety. "Kairi's coming with us!" Riku assured him before continuing, "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I not afraid of the darkness!" "Riku! Listen to yourself for a minute! Your should like you starting your going do a dark path! And we all know where that leads!" Sora then guestered to the Villian Pub on the other island. Riku eyes widened, "Oh, man. Your right! What was I thinking?! Come on let's find Kairi and fix all this be it's to late!" "Yeah, I would have to team up with a Dog and Duck and go on a long journey to find you guys." Sora stated as they went to go find Kairi. Ansem stood there from a distance, "Dang it! There goes my plan to take Riku's body!" Lord Voldemort and Darth Sidous appeared to his side. "Heroes are so annoying." The Sith Lord told the Seeker of Darkness. "Especially when they're melding kids." Voldemort added. Ansem signed, "Yeah... I need a drink." "Yes... I have foreseen it. Every Villian needs one after a miserable fail in their plans." The emperor/bar keeper stated as they all head to the Pub. Fast forward to after Sora defeated Ansem in Riku's body. Sora pointed his Keyblade at the keyhole. Nothing. "It won't work the Keyhole is not finished yet!" Goofy stated. Sora put away his Keyblade, "What do we do?" "Maybe we should wake Kairi up." Goofy suggested. "I think your right. Say isn't this Disney Video game?" Sora asked. Donald need, "Yeah, weren't we a drop dead give away?" "Yeah. But I've got idea." He walked past the Dark Keyblade and went to Kairi and kissed her on the lips. She woke up that very instance, "Sora!" "Kairi!" Sora grinned. They than begin to kiss again as the Keyhole completed itself. "So you have awaken at last prin...whoa!" Ansem was shocked, everyone turned to him. "Um... what just happened? Weren't you use the Dark keyblade to free her heart and commit suicide to save her?" Ansem asked. "Well... I considered it but I'm 14. I have my whole life ahead of me. Plus, I'm the hero of this series. I can't die." Sora stated the obvious. Ansem then asked, "But...but... Where's the logic in the kiss? How did that work?" "True love." Kairi stated. Ansem signed, "Can't argue with that." Then his eyes narrowed, "Well, if you want that Keyhole you have to go through me first!" He tried attack him but he couldn't move, "Uh-oh." Ghost Riku appeared, "Now!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy charge in to attack him, "Well, so much for this idea." Ansem closed his eyes and awaited for the end. Meanwhile, Xmenas sat his his throne along with everyone else. He looked to the empty throne, "Yep, still only tewleve." "Then why not just call it Orginaztion XII." Axel asked. Xmenas glared at Axel, "Because XIII is better! We just need another member. Does anyone know somebody with a body and has no heart?" The Ultron flew next to Xmenas, "Well then, you've gotta friend in me." Xmenas looks and Ultron, "Well, better than nothing. Get a robe and have a seat." Xnenas signed. Ultron did so and grinned, "Well, now it's time to be prepared." "Ugh, man, stop ruining our childhood!" Deymex complained. All the others nodded and groaned in agreement. Ultron then asked, "Do you want to build a snowman?" "This is Summer! Ugh, why can't we just us a puppet!" Vexan complied as he showed his plans for Xion. Ultron smiply said, "Because there are no strings on me." That made everyone shout, "STOP RUINING DISNEY!" Fast forward... This is how it really should of ended... "Kairi!" Kairi looked up to see Sora was running after her, "Sora!" The ground then split apart between them and the quickly held hands, "Oh, no! I just got you back! I'm not losing up you again!" He then jumped on the island piece she was on. "What?!" Donald and Goofy said in shock. Sora smiled sheepishly, "Sorry guys. Good luck on who knows where!" Sora then turned to Kairi as they returned to the islands, "So, want to kiss again?" Kairi shrugged, "Sure, why not? Screw waiting for KH3!" And they kissed right on the spot. Kairi smirked, "So, what now?" Sora smirked. He knew exactly what to do now. Super Café Sora and Kairi sat next to Superman and Batman. "... And then me and Kairi returned to the islands and started going out as an actually couple." Sora finished. "Wow, so you abandoned your friends and their King for Kairi. What about Riku?" Superman asked. "He can take of himself. Besides he told me to take care of Kairi. I can't do both. Besides he been nothing but a jerk until the end. Kairi has been there, I think everyone can agree they would stop everything for there girl." Sora explain. Thor walked past the store holding hands with Jane. "Varely!" Thor said as he raised his hammer. "Can't agrue with that." Batman also agreed as he took as sip of his coffee. "So what about that hoodie unknown boss?" "Taken care of." Sora smiled. "... And then after all the pain and detruction we'll get our hearts back." Xmenas finished explaining. "Any questions?" Deymex rasied his hand, "Yeah, what's that on your coat?" "What?" Xmenas looked at his sleeve and something was on it. It said, "Gummi tracking device." Xmenas eyes widened, "Uh-oh." Suddenly an explosion appeared at the other end of the room.n explosion appeared at the other end of the room. The Avengers came out from the room as Cap raised his shield, "Avengers Assmeble! Never got to say it in the movies." Xmenas began to make a ran for it, "Everyone run for your lives!" He ran into Hulk's hand. Hulk the used Xmenas as a new rag doll, "Punny Noboy! Puny Nobdy!" Xibarg watch his co-workers get there butts handed to them by the Avengers. "AS IF! I'm not going down without fight." He then pulled out his guns and began shooting. Everything then went in slow motion. (Cue if "If I could save time in a bottle") Quicksilver grabbed all of the Orginaztion members butlets and put them behind Xibarg. Quicksilver then removed his wepeons and made him stick his hands in the air. He then ran out as time went back to normal. Xibarg shot himself. "They're the Avengers problem now." Sora finished. Superman smirked, "Nice. Guess they frogot Marvel is owned by Disney now." "Yeah, then I found the original Xehanort and managed to defeat him and freed all the people he's hurt." Batman smirked. Kairi rasied an eyebrow, "How'd you do that?" "Oh come on..." Superman muttered to himself as he knew what Batman was going to say next. "BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" "Shouldn't have asked him that." Superman muttered. He then smiled, "Well, welcome to the hero cub, kid." "Thanks. Just wish that goat man would stop calling me a junior hero." Sora signed. Kairi comfort him, "Just ignore him." The End. The Princesses of Heart waited to be picked up back to the home world. Batman walked in, "Hey, you want to know my secret identity?" Beast glared at him, "GET OUT! How'd you even get here?" "BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" Batman responded. Category:Alternate Endings